Mi sexy señora claus pero tu eres mia
by CardCaptorUchiha
Summary: Bueno aquí con un one shot ya saben 24 de diciembre feliz navidad amantes de las historias espero le den una oportunidad aquí les dejo esto -¿Qué dices sasuke te gusta me traje de la señora Claus?- Me encanta-le dijo sensualmente abrazándola por detrás-pero tú eres mía así que eres la señora uchiha-Si-Mi sexy señora uchiha-


**Hola chicos y chicas aquí con un Nuevo one shot espero les guste**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto**

**OCC**

**LEMON**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

**Cambio de escena**

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

-"Venia de una larga misión era diciembre el clima frio y con nieve por todas partes con suerte llegaría en la noche, espero que no se enfade por dejarla sola este día 24 de diciembre pero siento que le debo mucho a la aldea después de todo lo que hice, quiero verla sentirla extraño sus ojos color jade si llevo casado con sakura tres años después de irme para ver el mundo por mi mismo me di cuenta que la quería en mi vida me recibió con los brazos abiertos, recuerdo ese día no fue nada fácil que me diera el si cuando le pedí matrimonio"-sonrió

-_Sakura estas ocupada-dijo entrando al consultorio e su novia_

_-Si sasuke que pasa-_

_-Bueno ya ves que llevamos tres años de novios-_

_-Si acaso quieres terminar-dijo con la voz quebrada_

_-No nunca sakura yo quería….-_

_-Sasuke habla ya me estas asustando-_

_-Esto es difícil-dijo con un sonrojo_

_-Estoy muy ocupada sasuke vete si nos vas a decir nada nos vemo….-_

_-¡¿SAKURA TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?!-_

_-Sasuke no se no esperabas que me lo pidieras de esta forma-_

_-¿Qué como que de esta forma?-_

_-Si lo gritaste yo esperaba un gesto más romántico-_

_-Sakura tu sabes que yo no sé cómo ser romántico-_

_-Pues inténtalo tal vez te diga que si-dijo con una sonrisa dándole un beso_

_-Sakura-reprocho_

_-Vamos sasuke nada te cuesta ser romántico una vez en tu vida adiós tengo que atender a un paciente-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Romántico como le voy hacer sakura es tan complicada que le cuesta decir si sasuke me quiero casar contigo-refunfuño _

_-Oye teme que te pasa pareces loco hablando solo por la calle-_

_-Oh cállate dobe-_

_-Como me dijiste teme-_

_-Dobe-_

_-Ash sasuke teme que te pasa-_

_-Nada-_

_-Vamos tal vez de pueda ayudar-_

_-Tu jajajajaja-_

_-De que te ríes te recuerdo que estoy felizmente casado-_

_-"Cierto naruto se había casado hace unos meses" tal vez me puedas ayudar-_

_-Y con qué te ayudo-_

_-Mmm sakura quiere que sea mas romántico cuando le pida matrimonio-dijo volteando la cara para evitar que su amigo viera su sonrojo_

_-¡Le pediste matrimonio a sakura!-_

_-Si es mi novia no tengo todo el derecho pero me dijo que no que fuera mas romántico-_

_-Y tu apestas en ser romántico-dijo riendo recibiendo una mirada asesina departe de sasuke_

_-Pero es cierto-dijo kakashi apareciendo de la nada_

_-Kakashi que susto me dio-_

_-Así que sakura quieres que seas más romántico-_

_-Si-_

_-Aquí yo el sexto hokage te aconsejo que tengan una noche de pasión y sexo desenfrenado le pides que hagan todas las posiciones del icha icha Paradise y luego le dices sakura te quieres casar conmigo-_

_-Ahh sexo desenfrenado-pregunto naruto confundido_

_-Ah no kakashi y deja de leer esos libros-_

_-A solo era una idea a mi me parece genial-_

_-No lo es-dijeron ambos_

_-Bueno como le pediste matrimonio tu a hinata-_

_-Pues le compre un ramo de rosas con unos chocolates-_

_-Que cursi-_

_-Si teme lo tendrás que hacer por sakura-_

_-Ahh bueno me voy a comprar las rosas-_

_-Nos cuentas como te fue teme-_

_Así los hizo compro el ramo de rosas rojos ma grande que encontró compro una cajita de chocolates en forma de corazón y fue a la joyería a retirar el anillo para después encaminarse al hospital_

_-Doctora haruno la busca su novio-_

_-"Y ahora que" hazlo pasar-_

_-Bien con permiso-_

_-Sakura-_

_-Sasuke-dijo sorprendida por el enorme ramo de rosas que le había entregado junto a la caja de chocolates_

_-Quieres….casarte conmigo-dijo enseñándole el anillo_

_-Sasuke esto es romántico pero esfuérzate más rosas y chocolates muy romántico como típico-_

_-Sakura-_

_-Esfuérzate amor-dijo dándole un beso_

_-Con permiso doctora es una emergencia solicitan su presencia-_

_-Si claro nos vemos más tarde-_

_-Te recojo cuando salgas del hospital-_

_-De acuerdo aquí te espero-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- .-_

_-No funciono dijo que era muy típico y que me esforzará mas-_

_-Ah sakura-chan es complicada-_

_-Sigamos pensando-_

_-Hola que pasa que tienen todas esas caras-_

_-Ah hola sai buscamos una manera romántica en que sasuke le pida matrimonio a sakura para que le diga que si-_

_-Ah sakura no te ha dado el sí sasuke-_

_-No no se qué hacer no soy romántico-_

_-Mmm porque no le das un enorme oso de peluche-dijo choji apareciendo con shikamaru_

_-Eso es tan problemático-_

_-Creen que funcione-_

_-No sabrás hasta que no lo intentes sasuke ve a comprarlo-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_Compro un enorme oso de peluche con un corazón en la mano que decía te amo como se le hizo tarde para recoger a sakura dejo el oso en su casa se lo daría mañana a primera hora_

_-Vamos-_

_-Si ya termine todo-_

_-No quieres ir por un helado-_

_-Ohhh me encantaría si no estuviera tan cansada-_

_-Mmm bien vamos a tu casa además es algo tarde-_

_-Si-siguieron caminando tomados de las manos hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que llegaron a la casa de sakura_

_-Ah me gustaría que tu casa quedara más lejos-_

_-Jajaja sasuke nos vemos mañana si-dijo pasando sus manos por el cuello para besarlo comenzando un beso lento sasuke mordió su labio inferior para así poder adentrar su lengua y jugar con la de sakura tenía sus manos en la cintura de esta quería bajar un poco más para así poder apretar el trasero firme de su novia pero_

_-¡ESAS MANOS DONDE LAS VEA JOVENCITO!-_

_-¡Papá!-reprocho sakura-_

_-Buenas noches kizashi-_

_-Buenas noches sasuke y tu entra es tarde-_

_-Si papá me tratan como una niña-_

_-Es normal tu papa no te quiere compartir yo haría lo mismo si tuviese una hija pero primero me tengo que casar no-dijo sonriendo_

_-Si-dijo sakura siguiéndole el juego_

_-Si la chica que más amo me da el si yo podría tener esa hija y ponerme celoso como tu papá-_

_-Sí pero si el chico que ella también ama fuera mas romántico seguro que le diera el sí-_

_-Saku-_

_-Jajaja nos vemos mañana te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti mañana te recojo en la mañana-_

_-Está bien adiós-_

_A la mañana siguiente sasuke despertó temprano cargo el oso hasta llegar a la casa de su novia toco el timbre_

_-Debe ser sasuke me voy nos vemos en la noche-dijo encontrándose con un hermoso y enorme peluche_

_-Quieres casarte conmigo-decía sasuke moviendo los brazos del oso_

_-Jajaja sasuke es hermoso pero no lo suficiente para el sí-_

_-Sakura por favor-_

_-Lo siento sasuke vamos ayúdame a meterlo-decía sakura jalando al oso de una de sus manos_

_-Dios que enorme oso-_

_-Si mamá sasuke me lo trajo buenos nos vamos es tarde-_

_-Saku porque no me quieres dar el sí enserio quieres que sea romántico no será que es porque ya no me quieres-_

_-Sasuke ni se te ocurra pensar que no te quiero solo quiero que seas romántico que me sorprendas si ,yo te amo-dijo dándole un beso_

_-Mmm bien nos vemos más tarde-_

_Paso una semana desde cartas, rosas con un papelito amarado con la escritura cásate conmigo en todos los lugares a los que sakura visitaba, besos robados cada que se veían con la misma frase cásate conmigo y hasta una cena _

_-Ya no se qué hacer-_

_-Vamos sasuke no se desanime encontraremos alguna forma-le animaba hinata_

_-Si sasuke hina tiene razón solo tenemos que pensar-decía naruto_

_-Si vamos chicos pensemos-decía sai a todos reunidos en el puesto de ramen_

_-¡Le hare un maldito cartel enorme que diga cásate conmigo y lo pondré enfrente del edificio del hospital para que lo vea y le gritare con todas mis fuerzas que la amo!-grito desesperado_

_-Buena idea sasuke-_

_-Que solo quería sacar mi frustración-_

_-Porque no inténtalo-_

_-Nosotras de ayudaremos hacer el cartel-dijo ino con temari tenten hinata_

_-Mmm funcionara-_

_-Si teme Shikamaru puedes ir a pedir permiso para poner el cartel en el edificio-_

_-Que problemático pero todo sea por el amor-_

_-Sasuke vamos a buscar algo para que puedas gritarle mejor a sakura-_

_-Ah no creo que sea buena idea-_

_-Vamos no seas cobarde sasuke-_

_-Ahhh está bien nos vemos a las 12 que es su hora libre siempre come en su consultorio y gracias por la ayuda-_

_-De nada vámonos_

_Así hasta que dio la hora consiguieron el permiso el cartel estaba amarado a la orilla de edificio sostenido por sasuke que tenía un micrófono con dos parlantes grandes para ser mejor escuchado_

_-"Esto es tan vergonzoso"-_

_-Venga sasuke por sakura-_

_-De acuerdo-respiro profundo-¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA HARUNO!_

_Al otro lado del edificio_

_-¿Qué extraño oigo mi nombre?-_

_-¡SAKURA!-_

_-Sakura su novio-dijo una enfermera entrando a su consultorio_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Mire por la ventana-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-dijo levantándose de su asiento-¡sasuke!-_

_-¡SAKURA TE AMO Y TE QUIERO A MI LADO ERES LA UNICA QUE LO MERECE POR ESPERAME TANTOS AÑOS Y PERDONARME POR TODO LO QUE HICE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI COMO UN IDIOTA TUS OJOS TU SONRISAS ESAS HERMOSAS SONRISAS QUE SON SOLO PARA MI QUIERO DESPERTAR EN LA MAÑANA Y VER TU CARA DE TRANQUILIDAD CUANDO DUERMES QUIERO ESCUCHAR TODAS LAS NOCHES QUE ME DIGAS QUE ME AMAS YO TE AMO Y TE QUIERO A MI LADO POR ESO TE PIDO QUE TE CASES CONMIGO!-grito para soltar el cartel _

_-Dios mío es hermoso sasuke-decía sakura feliz viendo el cartel cásate conmigo me hermosa molestia-y sus palabras-_

_-¡QUE ME DICES BEBE TE ESPERO ABAJO SI TU RESPUESTA ES UN SI!-dijo para salir corriendo del edificio_

_No lo dudo dos beses salió del hospital corriendo directo al edificio de enfrente aparando a los curiosos de la calle para poder llegar hasta sasuke_

_-¡Si si quiero casarme contigo sasuke!-le grito cuando lo vio la abrazo dio un salto enredando sus piernas en la cintura de sasuke-¡Te amo te amo!-_

_-Y yo a ti sakura gracias Dios soy el hombre más feliz del mundo-dijo dándole un beso_

_-Uyyyyyy-gritaron sus amigos_

_-Te dije que funcionaria teme-_

_-¿No fue tu idea?-pregunto sakura decepcionada_

_-Si lo fue sakura-dijo ino-nosotros solo ayudamos_

_-Tú lo sabías ino-_

_-Si-_

_-Si el teme grito frustrado ¡Le hare un maldito cartel enorme que diga cásate conmigo y lo pondré enfrente del edificio del hospital para que lo vea y le gritare con todas mis fuerzas que la amo!-dijo naruto tratando de imitarla voz de sasuke_

_-Sopo-dijo sonrojado_

_-Jajaja gracias sasuke sabía que lo lograrías-_

_-Gracias a ti por decir que si-_

-"Si que me costó pero ahora es mi esposa y deseo más que nada verla además es noche buena no me gusta que este solo hmp conociéndola no fue a ninguna cena con los chicos"-pensaba sasuke entrando a su casa-Sakura estoy de regreso-

-….-

-¡Sakura!-grito buscándola por todas partes-en el baño-nada-en la cocina- nada-donde se metió ya se la habitación-saku…-

No pudo terminar quedo embobado su esposa lo esperaba con una enagua roja que apenas le cubría la punta de las nalgas con un top del mismo color apretado que hacia realzar sus pechos y dejaba al descubierto su abdomen con su cabello rosa suelto en él un gorrito navideño

-Hola sasuke-sonrió feliz de dejar a su esposo embobado

-Sakura Dios mío-dijo viéndola de arria abajo- te ves hermosa, apetitosa, deseable-

-Sasuke feliz navidad-

-Si muy feliz-decía con cara de idiota dirigiendo sus ojos a los pechos de sakura

-No quieres comer -

-Sí que quiero-dijo dándole un beso acostándola en la cama

-Esa comida no pervertido-dijo mordiéndole la oreja

-¿Ah?-

-Eso será más tarde-le susurro al oído

-Jejeje bien vamos a comer-dijo levantándola robándole un beso

-¿Qué dices sasuke te gusta me traje de la señora Claus?-

-Me encanta-le dijo sensualmente abrazándola por detrás-pero tú eres mía así que eres la señora uchiha-

-Jajaja claro que si sasuke-

-Mi sexy señora uchiha-

-Jijijiji sasuke déjame servir la cena-

-Está bien-dijo dándole una nalgada

-¡Sasuke!-grito sonrojada

-Que tu eres la que me provoca con ese trajecito-

-Bueno ya siéntate, saca el vino esta en la refri por favor-

-Claro-

-Bien está listo ven siéntate a comer espero te guste-

-Jmp veo algo que me gusta pero tú quieres que coma primero-le dijo lujurioso

-Ya sasuke come-

-Hmp esta delicioso-

-Gracias que bien que te guste-

Así paso la cena riendo recordando viejos momentos ahora se encontraban lavando los platos

-Ya podemos pasar al postre-le susurro en el oído abrazándola por detrás

-Si ya podemos pasar al postre-

-Que bien porque ya estoy desesperado-dijo para cargarla y subir a su habitación

-Eres un desesperado-

-Cierto pero que esperabas estaba de misión y entro te veo así me calientas sakura-dijo acostándola en la cama besándola lentamente bajando sus besos por el cuello e sakura subiendo por su barbilla y volver a capturar sus labios

-Sasuke-gimio cuando este empezó a masajearle los pechos

-Sakura eres tan hermosa y mía-le susurro quitándole el top recorriéndola con sus manos

-Sasuke mmm-gemía pasando sus manos por el musculoso abdomen de su esposo quitando la camisa

-Te deseo tanto-dijo metiéndose un pecho de sakura a la boca y jugar con su pezón no lo dejo hasta asegurarse que estuviera rojo y seguir con el otro

-Sasuke mmm ahh-

-Sakura la tengo parada mas te vale solucionar eso-le dijo bajando sus besos hasta su vientre bajando la enagua dejándola en un hilo rojo-el rojo se te ve genial-subió y le dio un beso

-Sasuke déjame solucionar el problema entre tus piernas-le dijo bajando su mano hasta en pene de sasuke haciendo presión

-Sakura mmm-

-Acuéstate sasuke-kun esto a gustar-le dijo acostándolo en la cama bajar sus besos a su cuello hasta dejar un notorio chupetón siguió bajando por sus músculos n tan exagerados pero la volvían loca siguió bajando hasta toparse con el pantalón bajarlo con todo y bóxers y ver la erección de sasuke estaba roja e hinchada-estas muy erecto sasuke-dijo masturbando a sasuke

-Ahh sakura mueve mas rápido esa mano-

-Mmm te gusta sasuke-

-Y lo amaría si usas tu boca mamela bebe-

-¡Sasuke pervertido!-le grito sonrojada

-Jajajaja vamos preciosa sabes que solo soy así cuando salgo de misión sabes que llego desesperado-

-Hmp está bien -dijo hincándose metiéndose el pene de sasuke en la boca con sacándolo chupando desde sus testículos hasta la punta donde jugaba con su lengua

-Ahh que rico chupas sakura-dijo sentándose haciéndole el cabello a un lado-mírame me gustan mucho ver tus ojos-dijo bajando su mano y apretarle un pecho

-Sasuke quieto-le sonrió y volvió a meterse el pene

-Ahh esto es delicioso-

Minutos más tarde

-¡Me vengo sakura!-

-Mmm sasuke que rica leche-

-Y el pervertido soy yo-le reprocho dándole una sonrisa

-Si-

-Bueno ahora veras que tan pervertido soy-dijo levantándola quitándole el hilo acostándose con ella encima-muévete sakura-dijo tomándola de las caderas haciendo que restregara su trasero con el pene de sasuke

-Pervertido donde viste esto-

-Icha icha Paradise lo vi en la última página vienen unas posiciones y pensé porque no intentarlo con mi esposa-

-Sasuke esta poniéndose duro-

-Y esto recién empieza saku-dijo posando sus manos en los pechos de sakura masajeándolos su mano baja hasta encontrarse con su vagina empezó acariciar

-Ah ah sasuke ah-

-Muévete lento saku-le dijo lamiéndole la oreja y metiendo un dedo dentro de ella

-Sasuke ahh-

Así estuvieron por un largo rato

-Sakura quiero follarte ya-dijo dejándola debajo de ella

-Follame sasuke ya no aguanto más-

-Te lo voy a meter bien duro sakura-dijo penetrándola fuertemente

-Ahhh sasuke ahh-

-Ahh sakura eres tan estrecha y apretada es delicioso ahhh-

-Sasuke más rápido-

-Así bebe-dijo aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas

-¡Si así sasuke ahh!-

Horas más tarde

-Ahh sasuke-

-Sakura te gusta que te dé por detrás-

-Si sasuke mas rápido ahhh-

-Ya maulló mi gatita-

-Ahhh sasuke hace mucho no me decías así ahh-

-Si gatita que me aruño toda la espalda en nuestra primera vez ahh sakura ya casi me vengo móntame-

-Jajaja si tenía miedo que tu enorme pene no entrara en mi-dijo cambiando de posición-ahh sasuke-

-Ah saku mmm-

Minutos más tarde

-Ahhh que cansado-

-Si ni me dejaste respirar sasuke-

-Bien que te gusto saku-dijo dándole un beso- feliz navidad te amo-

-Feliz navidad a ti también te amo quiero darte un regalo-

-Yo también-dijo levantándose poniéndose su bóxer

-Vamos esta abajo-dijo amarrándose la bata

-Ten espero que te gusten-dijo dándole dos cajitas

-Puedo abrirlos-

-Adelante-

-Es hermoso sasuke-dijo feliz viendo el collar de corazón con la escritura sakura +sasuke y a pulserita de plaquita que igual tenía unas escritura te amo-y conseguiste el perfume con olor a cerezos sasuke gracias-dijo dándole un beso-bueno esto es para ti-

-Puedo-

-Claro pero este primero-

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo ábrelo-

-Bueno-dijo abriéndolo encontrándose un abrigo negro con el símbolo uchiha y haruno a un lado

-Dijiste que no tenias abrigo-le dijo dándole una sonrisa

-Gracias saku ya no me voy a morir del frio-dijo dándole una sonrisa para después besarla

-Qué bueno que te gusto abre el otro-

-Bien-dijo abriéndolo-sakura tú-dijo viendo la ecografía un puntito en gris en ella

-Si tengo dos meses-

-Gracias sakura estoy tan feliz voy hacer padre-dijo abrazándola acariciándole el plano vientre que empezaría a crecer con el pasar de los meses -te amo-

-Y yo a ti sasuke-

-Voy hacer padre y tu madre tenemos que celebrarlo-dijo tomándola e la cintura dándole un beso

-Si hay que celebrarlo-

-Y se me ocurre una buena manera-dijo sonriendo cargándola-hoy no dormiremos saku-

Iba hacer una larga noche, madrugada, mañana.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado que tengan una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo **


End file.
